Equal
by Bat File
Summary: Roxas es un chico que siempre ha vivido a la sombra de su hermano gemelo Sora, ahora que ambos deban entrar a la misma preparatoria su mayor pesadilla se volver realidad, o tal vez no?
1. Naknacu : Regreso

*** Naknacu : Regreso***

Las gotas de lluvia se deslizaban sobre las ventanas mientras el sol hacia alarde de presentarse, apenas pequeñas hebras de luz se colaban por entre las nubes, pequeños hilos dorados que caían juguetonamente sobre todo, tratando de combatir la penumbra, rayos que caían sobre su cara tratando de filtrarse entre sus parpados con incesante malicia.

"mmm…" un gruñido adormilado, seguido por una mano que trataba de cubrir sin mucho éxito los ya recobrados rayos del sol que caían con todo su aplomo alumbrando por completo todo el pequeño vagón del tren. Finalmente orbes azules hicieron presencia incapaces de seguir con lo suyo, Roxas se incorporo en el incomodo asiento del tren sintiendo como todo regresaba a su sitio después de un largo tiempo en una posición nada favorable. _Dejo de llover…_ penso incorporandose y posicionando sus ojos en el horizonte que ya brillaba tan azul como aquellas orbes adormiladas.

Camino un poco por el pequeño vagon para estirarse, todo estaba tal y como lo recordaba la anciana que dormitaba unos cuantos asientos mas adelante, la chica rubia que lo habia estado observando todo el camino sonriendole cuando sus ojos se cruzaban y haciendo invitaciones tontas para que se acercara, y por ultimo un hombre con su hijo pequeño con el cual no habia dejado de jugar en todo el camino, _Ahh_.. un suspiro, era este hombre el que captaba casi toda su atención mientras apretaba fuertemente el pedazo de papel que mantenia en la mano.

Camino hasta casi llegar al extremo de la chica molesta, la cual lo vio primero emocionada creyendo que sus esfuerzos habian dado resultado y aquel chico rubio por fin se acercaba, y desilusionándose en cuanto este se dio la media vuelta y volvio a su sitio a apenas 2 asientos de donde ella estaba.

Roxas estaba cansado, cansado del viaje desde Twligt Town, cansado del camino, cansado del asiento, cansado de la chica, cansado del calor el cual se habia vuelto cada vez mas asfixiante con forme se acercaba a su destino, una prueba mas de que estaba ya cerca de la costa, cerca de Destiny Islands.

Resignado tomo el pequeño papel y lo leyó una vez mas, las indicaciones de su madre estaban todavía ahí escritas con tinta azul .

"Toma el tren que sale en la estacion Sunset, y no te bajes hasta que llegues a la ultima estacion, una vez en Destiny Islands toma el autobús no 4 hasta la 3 estacion, ahí te encontraras con tu hermano y Roxas cuaidate mucho.

Te quiere mamá"

"Fuuu…Harto…" Pronuncio entre dientes, era cierto todo este asunto lo tenia harto, simplemente no entendía cual era el motivo por el que él no podia asistir a la preparatoria en Twiligt Town como todos los demas , por que debia mudarse a este horrible clima y pasar tiempo con su padre y por consiguiente con su hermano. "_La mejor preparatoria esta en las islas hijo_, _además te hace falta pasar un poco de tiempo con tu padre y tu hermano, pobre Sora estoy seguro que el te extraña mucho, cuanto tiempo tiene que no se ven 7 años? Estoy segura de que ya no se van a reconocer jaja" _Jaja? Esto debia ser una burla como era posible que no se reconocieran solo tenian que verse al espejo para saber como era el otro por dios "Harto…". el tren se habia detenido el rubio tomo sus cosas y bajo tan rapido como pudo, tratando de hacerlo mas rapido que la tonta rubia, no podría soportar tantas cosas juntas, un calor del demonio y una platica para suicidarse, no gracias, así que salio de la estación casi corriendo y tomo el autobús.

"QUE DEMONIOS??" no podia creer lo que estaba escuchando

"Asi es hijo, esta es Downtown Street la calle que buscas es la Alley" se habia equivocado de autobús, tomando la ruta 9 en ves de la 4 y todo por las prisas de esa tonta rubia .

"Esta por alla mas arriba a 5 cuadras " el anciano sonrio mientras le señalaba el camino, un camino que Roxas decidio de inmediato seria su muerte, ya que presentaba una subida pronunciada alternando entre escaleras y pendientes una muerte segura bajo semejante calor. "Ve hasta la esquina pequeño ahí empiezan las escaleras, cuando llegues a la primera calle podras tomar un autobús el 15 que te llevara hasta alla" "Fuuu… Garcias abuelo" Sonrio a duras penas el rubio y comenzo su camino.

" Ahhh…" un jadeante Roxas se mantenia caminando escaleras arriba, su cara perlada por pequeñas gotas de sudor que escurrian por todos lados, teniendo en varias ocasiones que secarlas porque se metian en sus ojos dificultandole la vista, "Maldicion, donde diablos esta esa calle!!!" bufaba mientras tomaba asiento sobre las escaleras ya habia subido por un buen rato y aun no parecia haber señales de una carretera, al parecer el hombre olvido mencionar que las cuadras en Destiny Islands eran enormes, para ese momento Roxas ya habia abandonado su idea inicial de llegar caminando a la estacion indicada, es decir eran 5 CUADRAS el no llevaba ni 1 y ya estaba casi muerto.

Decidio esperar un poco para recuperar el aliento ahí sentado como estaba comenzo a analizar el paisaje, habian pasado mas de 10 años desde la ultima vez que habia estado ahí, observo cuidadosamente el entorno, dede su posición se podia ver fácilmente el centro de la ciudad, este se mantenia casi como el lo recordaba, salvo por algunos puestos y pequeñas cosas, era la misma plaza a la que sus padres solian llevarlo a el y a su hermano a caminar un poco o tomar un helado en dias como ese cuando el calor era asfixiante, sonrio melancolico, nunca habia pensado en esta su ciudad natal hasta hacia una semana cuando se le dijo que regresaria, a decir verdad el habia vivido casi toda su vida en Twiligt Town y el hecho de que no conociera el lugar en donde nacio le ocasionaba un poco de remordimiento, pues nunca habia querido venir y dar una vuelta, siempre evitando lo inevitable.

"_Bueno es hora de seguir"_ penso poniendose de pie y tomando de nuevo su mochila no sin antes quitarse la chamarra quedando en su clasica playera sin mangas, una buena eleccion penso, estaba a punto de seguir su camino cuando vio una pequeña lata rodando escaleras abajo, instintivamente puso el pie para evitar que la lata siguiera su camino y la recogio,,"Pintura ??... mm" estaba a punto de tirarla en un bote cercano cuando escucho pasos apresurados bajando por la escalera

"Corre MALDICION, mueve tu trasero que ahí viene"

"_Symteleuh_ Esta es TU culpa, no puedes ser normal y escribirle una carta?"

"QUE DIJISTE??" Gritaba una rubia en tono asesino mientras corria seguida por un pelirrojo

"AHH CUIDADO!!!"

"QU—? SLAM, muy tarde.

"Auch" exclamaron al unisono los dos chicos que ahora yacían en en suelo después de la colision. "Oye estas bien?" menciono la joven rubia mirando al pobre Roxas. "Creo que si" "Disculpa pero—" "_YHDY_ , _YHDY_ ,YA DEJA A TU NOVIO Y VAMONOS QUE YA NOS VIO" grito el pelirrojo señalando hacia arriba incorporándose rapidamente "OYE TU INSENSIBLE ANIMAL!!! NO VES QUE CASI LO MATAS" gruñia la chica mientas ayudaba a Roxas a levantarse. "_TACBIAC_, Ya habra otra ocasión ahora ahi que-" "HEY USTEDES 3 AHORA VERAN" "_3? DIJO 3??"_ "_SEANTY _bueno ahora tu novio viene con nosotros"

Era asi como ahora se encontraba, muy a su pesar, corriendo escaleras abajo , después de que el chico pelirrojo lo hubiera tomado sin mas de la mano y lo trajera prácticamente arrastrando detrás de el, por fin entraron a una especie de callejón donde se quedaron tan quietos como pudieron y en silencio, solo se oia el ruido de su respiración entrecortada por la carrera, una vez pasado el peligro se soltaron las risas

"Ahora si la hiciste buena Larx jaja" sonreia el pelirrojo a su compañera "Tu tienes la culpa por ser un inútil" reia la rubia divertida "haber cuando se te ocurre otra de estas eh" Roxas solo los observaba con los ojos muy abiertos no dando credito a lo que acababa de suceder, como era que el se habia metido en eso, por dios, no sabia ni siquiera que habia pasado y ya era complice vaya forma de empezar. "Ejem…podria irme ya" ambos chicos lo miraron aun riendo como si acabaran de recordar que estaba ahí. "Lo siento peque no fue intencional meterte en esto creeme no es asi Axel" la rubia lo tomaba del hombro consiliadora mirando a su compañero, "Si si _frydajan_" dijo el pelirrojo desentendiendose del asunto y comenzando a caminar fuera del callejón "MMM" gruño la rubia "Estas perdido verdad peque" "_QUEEE??"_ a caso era tan evidente "Mmm no.." murmuro incomodo, ante la mirada sonriente de la chica,"No te preocupes, te ayudaremos a que llegues a donde quieres ir" "Oye pero yo no…" tarde ignorando las replicas la chica ya caminaba hacia la salida para encontrarse con el pelirrojo que esperaba impaciente "ANDA ,_HEÑU,_ NIÑO NO TENEMOS TODO EL DIA" "_MMM como que NIÑO" _suspiro ante la exclamación del pelirrojo corriendo para encontrarse con ellos.

"Asi que vienes de Twiligt Town eh" preguntaba la rubia acomodando su cabello

Habian emprendido la caminata una vez Roxas habia explicado todo lo sucedido, hacia donde iba y como era que se habia equivocado de autobús en fin solo lo necesario, después de todo solo los conocia de unas cuantas horas, aunque no parecian ser malas personas, en fin habia transcurrido toda la tarde ente platicas, preguntas y respuestas, bromas y una que otra anécdota, asi era como Roxas se habia enterado de que el nombre de la chica rubia era Larxene y que esta junto con su compañero Axel habian pintado un bonito mensaje en una pared cercana al colegio del chico con el que ella habia estado saliendo últimamente, "ya sabes para ser original ja ja" y eso era lo que los habia tenido corriendo del tendero de la tienda a la que pertenecia la pared pintada hasta que lo habian encontrado y pues lo demas ya era historia.

"Si, vine aquí para la preparatoria, ya saben porque es buena y todo eso…"

"Mmmm _ce my bneby _… ah… y tienes familia aquí o estas tu solo" pronuncio el pelirojo posando sus ojos esmeralda en el pequeño rubio, el cual lo veia un tanto desconcertado, "Ah si…, digo si voy a quedarme con mi padre el vive en esta ciudad" sonrio "_Yr og",_Axel volvio a desentenderse del asunto dejando a Roxas nuevamente con la cara de what?, a decir verdad esa era la cara que ponia cada que Axel hablaba simplemente no entendia que demonios estaba diciendo y eso era un tanto frustante, Larxene lo noto de inmediato y no pudo contener una pequeña risa " Hey Axel deja de hablar asi no ves que lo estas torturando?" "O.ó ja _Sa heaku_" "_QUEE??" "_ Me niego" "Eh?" "Eso fue lo que dijo 'me niego'""Ah, oye y por que habla asi?" " A pues-" " Llegamos" el pelirrojo habia sido tajante, llamando la atención de los rubios, y era cierto ahí estaba la estacion 3 de la calle Alley.

" Bueno peque aquí estamos" sonreía la chica mostrándole la parada "Si muchas gracias ah por cierto llámenme Roxas" el rubio lo dijo observando a ambos jóvenes con lo que los dos asintieron "_Og,_ Ok Roxas nos veremos luego" "Adios Rox" los chicos se despidieron observando al rubio cruzar la calle hasta la estacion para después deaparecer dando al vuelta ala esquina.

"_Vaya gente mas rara que vive en esta ciudad"_pensaba Roxas mientras caminaba hasta el lugar acordado, ahí bajo la luz del farol se encontro con una silueta "Hey cuanto tiempo" dijo alegremete con lo cual el chico que se encontraba sentado en la acera dio un salto y fue a abrazarlo efusivamente colgandose de su cuello casi ahorcandolo. "T.T Ahhhh Roxas donde te habias metido estuve a punto de llamar al CSI y decir mi hermano esta secuestrado snif snif" un Sora casi llorando no dejaba de agitarlo gritando incosientemente " Ah Sora calmate, quieres" Snif snif "Pero donde estabas T-T" "Ah es una larga historia, te la cuento camino a casa me muero de hambre" Dijo suspirando ."OK Ven te ayudo con tus cosas" Sora Happy mode , el rubio no pudo evitar sonreir, asi era el, asi era su hermano, un segundo llorando y al otro tan campante, esa podia ser una diferencia entre ellos, una de tantas.

* * *

Notas del capitulo

Bueno seguro notaron la extraña forma de hablar de Axel, bueno esto no es mas que Al Bhed , que es esto, pues es un idioma inventado para Final fantasy X y X-2 que hablan precisamente los Al Bhed .si se dan cuenta en algunas partes el mismo Axel se traduce dice algo que esta ente comas y despues su traduccion , para la parte que no esta traducida ahi les va

Symteleuh: maldicion

Yhdy: anda

Tacbiac:despues

seanty: mierda

frydajan: whatever,como sea

ce my bneby: si la prepa

yr og: ah Ok

eso es todo para este cap hasta la proxima.


	2. Udnu Jecdywu: Otro Vistazo

*** Udnu Jecdywu: Otro Vistazo ***

La mañana se levantaba prometedora, habia pasado ya una semana desde la llegada de Roxas a la casa de su padre, una semana llena de idas y venidas, de aqu para alla comprando todo lo necesario para su proximo ingreso a clases. Abrio la ventana para dejar entrar la brisa matutina, al parecer el clima parecia ser templado, perfecto para pasar el dia sin hacer nada, observando el paso de las nubes, pero ese no iba a ser el caso ya que ese dia harian las ultimas compras antes de que comensara el cilco escolar. Suspiro recargado en la ventana dejando que la brisa jugara libremente con su cabello paseando ociosamente sus ojos por el vecindario sin buscar nada en particular, fue en tonces que vio o creyo ver una melena pelirroja movi ndose por una acera cercana "Sera ese tipo extra o de la otra vez?" se asomo con mayor interes tratando de ver mas alla de la casa que tenia junto cuayo balcon le tapaba casi toda la vista, busco por todos lados sin xito , en eso estaba cuando escucho la voz de Sora "Hey Roxas el desayuno esta listo" un rapido voy salio de su boca mientras echaba un ultimo vistazo a la calle, no encontro nada "mmm fue mi imaginaci n" y se dirigio al comedor.

Despues del desayuno y tras un rapido ba o, ambos chicos se encontraban en camino hacia el centro de la ciudad para las ultimas compras, esta vez usarian el transporte publico ya que su padre habia tenido que atender un llamado urgente de su trabajo y no podia llevarlos, por lo que aprovecharian la oportunidad para instruir un poco al rubio sobre que transporte era el indicado para llevarlo a casa.

"Mira esta es la ruta 9 esta te deja a unas cuantas calles del centro de la ciudad, y esta es la 15 te deja casi frente a la casa y esta la 3 te lleva a la escuela y esta " Sora explicaba animadamente cual ruta iba para donde mientras que Roxas trataba de seguirle el paso pues caminaba de aqu para alla se alando lugares , calles y autobuses hasta que por fin se detubo"Hoy tomaremos este iremos a la escuela para que la conoscas y te entreguen tu uniforme, asi que espera aqu voy a hacer una llamada ya vuelvo" exclamo y se fue alegremente dejando a Roxas parado bajo un arbol.

En esas estaba cuando unos brazos lo apresaron por la espalda en un abrazo efusivo "Sora por fin te veo por que no me has llamado?" "Disculpa??" dijo el rubio safandose del abrazo y voltenado para encontrarse con una chica pelirroja de ojos azules que lo miraban sorprendidos. " Oh Sora que te hiciste Olette ven mira el nuevo look de Sora!" pronto otra chica se acerco, "Wow Sora que cambio" las dos chicas rieron y Roxas ya no podria soportarlo mas, esa era el tipo de cosas que odiaba, el tipo de cosas de las que siempre habia huido y por las que odiaba estar en el mismo lugar geografico que su hermano odiaba que el siempre fuera el OTRO SORA

. "Creo que se equivocan, mi nombre es Roxas" "Ahh ok Sora si asi lo quieres seras Roxas jaja" Las chicas rieron tontamente mirandose una a otra "Y bien ROXAS ya vamos a ir al cine?" "Eh?" "Si recuerdas"sonrojada" teniamos una cita" "QUE?esto debe ser una broma" de inmediato sus ojos comenzaron a buscar en panico por todos lados a donde diablos se habia ido Sora, ahora que lo necesitaba para quitarse de molestias buscaba desesperadamente fue entonces cuando lo vio, parado frente a una maquina de refrescos cercana su salvacion " Axel!!!!" exclamo sonriente y corrio hasta alla mientras dejaba hablando a esta molesta chica pelirroja que insistia en tener una cita.

"Axel!!! No sabes como me alegra verte" el pelirrojo volteo a medias al escuchar su nombre encontrando una pupilas azules obervandolo suplicantes por favor sigueme el juego decian esos ojos azules, una ligera sonrisa se dibujo en la cara del pelirrojo "Uhmm Que hay Broxas?" Pow, eso cayo sobre Roxas como una piedra "Mi nombre es Roxas, ROXAS", " A si " exclamo el mayor rascandose la nariz "Bueno am mu secsu, es lo mismo ja ja" "MMM" gru o el menor iba a decir algo cuando una voz a su espalda lo congelo "Sora dejate de juegos y v monos" la chica pelirroja estaba justo a su espalda hablando con un tono chillante, "Ya te dije que no soy Sora" replico el rubio a lo que la pelirroja no paerecio escuchar, por lo que al voltear se dio cuenta que esta miraba fijamente a Axel, como desafiandolo. El Pelirrojo suspiro tomando su lata de refresco "Que hay Kairi banny?" el semblante de la chica parecio crisparse mas era claro que estaba muy molesta "Oye tu no te creas que " "Si si frydajan, como sea" el pelirrojo dio la media vuelta y comenzo a caminar ante los ojos de los dos mas j venes Roxas se sintio abandonado ah a su suerte con esa cosa que no paraba de balbucear tonterias pero Axel solo dio unos pasos antes de girarse y con una marcada sonrisa en sus labios pronuncio las palabras de salvacion "Roxas no vienes?" el rubio no necesito mas enseguida corrio al lado del mayor para seguir caminando dejando a tras a Kairi entre balbuceos y chillidos de enojo.

"Ahhhh" un largo bostezo "Creo que me debes una" Axel se encontraba tumbado en una banca de un parque cercano al paradero de autobuses, mirando como transitaban las nubes, desde ese lugar se podia ver muy bien el lugar a donde regresaria Sora por lo que Roxas se habia sentado tambien en el suelo frente a la banca. " Si que te la debo jaja" Axel se incorporo rascandose la cabeza bostezando nuevamente " Este Sora es tu , _ransyhu_,tu hermano no es asi",O.O " Como lo sabes? A caso lo conoces??" " _Ymku _si y no, los vi cuando llegaron es imposible no darse cuenta" "Si lo se me paresco mucho a el no?" interrumpio Roxas apretando el pasto bajo sus puños gesto que no paso desapercibido por Axel el cual solo esbozo una sonrisa "_Hu_ _naymsahda,_ No realmente" "Uh?" las orbes azules del rubio se fijaron sobre la figura del pelirrojo, ojos muy abiertos,al escuchas aquello que nadie mas le habia dicho jamas "No son tan parecidos como crees" prosiguió el pelirrojo "no los conozco muy bien pero con solo verlos lo se…"

" Sabes que??" la pregunta se escapo inconscientemente de los labios del rubio que seguia observando fijamente a su compañero, fue entonces cuando Axel fijo su mirada que habia estado vagando entre lo que pasaba a su alrededor sobre el, mirandolo directamente a los ojos, orbes esmeralda penetrando el profundo azul cielo, Roxas no pudo evitar ruborizarse, era como si aquellos ojos pudieran verlo todo en su inteio sus pensamientos, leer su mente, "Sabes que??" pronuncio de nuevo casi en un susurro,la mano de Axel se deslizo hasta tocar la mejlla del rubio delineandola, Roxas no pudo evitar un pequeño estremecimiento al sentir el shock electrico producido por el contacto, tomando al rubio por la barbilla acerco su rostro, ambos podian sentir el aliento del otro sobre sus labios a centímetros de distancia "_Ou … mu… ca…"_ pronuncio el pelirrojo ya sobre los labios del menor, el cual ya habia cerrado los ojos en espera de lo que venia, sus labios estaban ya rozandose cuando de pronto Axel se retiro bruscamente dejando al rubio desconcertado "Tu hermano regreso" dijo incorporandose como si nada Roxas tardo un poco en reaccionar , "Ah si, iremos por el uniforme y otras cosas que aun hacen falta Bueno nos vemos" dijo todo tan rapido com opudo y salio corriendo rojo de vergüenza por lo que estuvo a punto de hacer, en que estaba pensando apenas si conocia al tipo y ademas era eso un TIPO, el no era gay le gustaban las chicaas no?

Los ojos verdes de Axel lo siguieron hasta que hubo desaparecido tras la fila de autobuses, suspiro, "_Roxas ou da ysu"_ susurro con una sonrisa melancolica mientras miraba el sitio por el que el rubio habia desaparecido.

**

* * *

**

Notas del capítulo:

Aqui mas traducciones del Al bhed de Axel para este cap

banny:perra

ransyhu: hermano

ymku:algo

ou mu ca : yo lo se

ahi esta hasta la proxima


End file.
